


Satisfaction

by kylorenhasan8pack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emperor Hux, Gen, Kink Meme, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Uniform Kink, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenhasan8pack/pseuds/kylorenhasan8pack
Summary: Hux, having recently deposed Kylo Ren from his position as Supreme Leader, forms a new dynamic.





	Satisfaction

It was a rare feat that Hux felt truly satisfied, whether it be with the outcome of a situation, an activity, or perhaps, a fascinating piece of art. He accepted these things as they were when he must, but seldom did he feel that they had reached their full potential. Likely, he supposed, that minute detail of his personality had to do with his father’s  _clever_  brand of upbringing, but those sorts of thoughts always left a sour taste in his mouth, thus he avoided them. That in mind though, it  _was_  interesting to him, that in this case, the sight before him welled up an intense feeling of gratification and an odd sense of fulfillment.

Peering down at him, Kylo Ren was very possibly a situation, an activity, and a fascinating piece of art, all at once.

“There you are. Look at you,” Hux praised in a firm but gentle tone, enjoying the way that Kylo knelt submissively before him, brown eyes gazing into his –  _for praise or for instruction_? – questioning. “You look so good like this.”

Removing a singular glove, Hux allowed himself to reach towards the other man, brushing a dark lock of wavy hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. His hair was soft. He hadn’t touched it before now, but he liked the idea of doing it again, fisting into it until that lovely throat was exposed. Along that train of thought, he crouched down and let his fingers lightly stroke the black leather of the collar fixed around the other man’s neck. As of yet, it had no lead, nor a place for one – that could always come later. The letters H-U-X were indented into it, like a proud declaration, and he felt a wave of heat swirl deep in the pit of him. 

“In your rightful place,” he murmured, maybe to himself. Ren certainly didn’t need to hear it. He  _knew_.

This.  _This_  was the Supreme Leader, or at least it was what he used to be. Who had he thought that he _was_  that day? The First Order was never truly loyal to the whelp leader of the Knights of Ren, but the  _Hux_  name…the entire Stormtrooper program rest on his shoulders. It held power. Removing Ren from his short-lived title and giving himself a new one in the process had proven all too easy. And to his surprise and intrigue, after the usual shouting and brooding, upon Ren’s acceptance of defeat, the younger man had seemed…relieved. And why not? Power was a burden, although it was one that Hux had never tired of.

“Tell me, Ren, do you like being on your knees for…a rabid cur?” He nearly purred out the name he had overheard, his lips curling into a vindictive smirk. “ _You_  look more the cur now, don’t you?”

Ren swallowed roughly, his gaze never leaving Hux’s. “Yes.”

Hux fully smiled then, standing back to his feet and casually drawing his hands behind his back. “To which question? Do keep up.” Waiting for an answer, he started to slip out of his coat, unsure as yet of the extensiveness of his plans, all too many tempting tidbits bouncing around his head.

“Leave it on.”

Hux jerked towards Ren, who was still obediently on his knees, startled and amused by the command. “Why?” He paused his own actions, interest piqued, while Ren chewed on his lower lip in a way that Hux found utterly enticing. He wanted to chew on that lip too. He might just do that if all continued to go so well. His thoughts may have shown on his face, but it didn’t matter at this point if it did. They were alone and Ren was proving himself manageable thus far.

“Because I like it. I like your coat. I’d like you to leave it on.”

Ren spoke with no tone of the broken, the tortured or the torn, all of which Hux had heard many times in his life. His voice held only submission, vague reverence that he would thoroughly  _love_  to draw out another time, and yet the same, old firmness and matter-of-fact quality to it that it always had. It was a pleasant combination that he would work to perfect later, he thought. 

“You’d like me to leave it on, what?” Hux tested him, though the answer he was most hoping to receive, he honestly could not decide. Sir? Emperor?

“Please,” Ren added, and it wasn’t a beg. It didn’t even sound like he was truly asking, rather informing, punctuating the sentence differently since Hux had requested it of him.

Hux stared at him for a long moment, eyes boring into him as if he could see into the force sensitive’s head the way that Ren could likely see into his. He actually didn’t mind the thought of him taking a look right now, seeing all the plans he had for him, and how pleased he truly was with the turn of events of the past weeks.

“Alright.”

The coat was resettled on his shoulders and Ren was still staring at him like he was expecting something, and this time, Hux realized what it was. Not a usual fan of expectations, this was different, and he was all too ready to pay notice to pleasing behavior. 

“Come here then, Darling,” he growled, curling two fingers underneath the collar until he could feel Ren’s quickening pulse.

Hux pulled him – thought not a yank, forcefully – to his feet, rewarding him with a crushing kiss that was returned with absolute vigor. He tasted his lips then, dry but soft, delving deeper into his mouth after a moment to explore the rest, and quickly, the tongue and teeth of the great Kylo Ren became his additional conquests. It was almost too good to pull away, but there would be other days for lack of restraint. Drawing back, a few things happened. Ren was panting, the visible bulge in his trousers made the view all of the more alluring to the new Emperor, and he knew that this had been the right decision. 

Oh yes. He could work with this, and he was  _very_  satisfied.  

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a kink prompt in appreciation for reaching 500 followers in a little over a month on tumblr! Kink Prompt: uniform kink/kylo in a collar. No smut, just a general kinky vibe and implications. If there is any question, Sub!Kylo is meant to be 100% consensual here.


End file.
